1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, particularly, a display device able to display a screen image of high quality by restraining the flicker of a display screen caused by a timing shift of display data and a-dot clock in data acquirement in a source driver, and a driving method of this display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display device of a so-called flat panel type is widely used as the display device of a high definition color monitor of a computer and other information devices, or a television receiver. There is typically a liquid crystal display device as the flat panel type display device of this kind. Further, in recent years, an organic EL display-device with an organic material as a light emitting element, a plasma display device, etc. are practically used in stages. Here, the schematic construction of the liquid crystal display device of an active mask type widely used at present will be explained as an example.
This liquid crystal display device has a so-called liquid crystal display panel in which a liquid crystal layer is nipped and supported between two (a pair of) substrates and at least one of the two substrates is basically constructed by transparent glass, etc. A voltage is selectively applied to various kinds of electrodes for pixel formation formed in the substrate of this liquid crystal display panel, and a predetermined pixel is turned on and off. The liquid crystal display device is excellent in contrast performance and high speed display performance. The general construction of the liquid crystal display device of this kind is already known. Accordingly, no literature of this liquid crystal display device is particularly described here.